


若醒若醉 5

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO （我爱信息素这个设定🙉）*威士忌赫&西洋杉海*龙舌兰圭&檀香云*烟草澈&白玫瑰特*ooc预警*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	若醒若醉 5

在K.E.酒吧有“两个神秘调酒师”的传言，说有两个堪比海螺姑娘的调酒师，技术好服务好性格好，最重要的是长得帅，一个微笑配上一杯鸡尾酒就能勾走所有人的心。但是只有运气好的时候可以遇到他们，运气不好的话再怎么打听也没有他们的消息。

其实就是李赫宰和曺圭贤这两个酒吧的大老板兼鸡尾酒狂热爱好者，闲着没事的时候在自己酒吧里装调酒师勾搭别人而已。

李赫宰和曺圭贤在晚宴上还没玩够，金钟云也只待了一会就离开，两个人便决定回酒吧继续喝。但是李赫宰千算万算也没想到会遇到哭着跑进来的李东海。

李赫宰傻了。两年时间李东海的颜值堪称飞升。与两年前可爱但稚嫩的脸庞相比，李东海的五官出落得愈发好看，身材也好得无可挑剔。跑进来的时候眼睛红红的，像极了一只受了委屈的小奶虎。

李赫宰承认，作为一个颜控重度患者，他完全心动了。

李赫宰花了将近半个小时解释自己这两年的来龙去脉，李东海才从见到李赫宰与对他隐瞒身份两年的事情中缓过神来，心里又气又喜，却又只会对着李赫宰一句句地骂着“你这个坏家伙”，弄得李赫宰哭笑不得。

李东海一定要喝威士忌。李赫宰虽然不同意，但是突然想起来自己刚刚分化时候李东海闻着自己信息素就醉了的样子，李赫宰突然心生一计，给李东海调了杯加冰威士忌。

李东海轻轻松松一饮而尽，一边等着看好戏的李赫宰笑容逐渐消失。

“我们东海什么时候酒量这么好了？？”

李东海绘声绘色地讲着自己成年之后酒量猛长还能给哥哥加buff的故事，又释放出自己的信息素给李赫宰闻，还不忘记加一句“希澈哥说很醒酒。”

李赫宰心头一沉，闻着这淡淡木香，看着李东海身上鼓起的肌肉，无比确定李东海就是个alpha，莫名的失落感涌上心头。

但是李赫宰特别喜欢李东海的味道。他知道自己的酒太烈了，心里太浮躁了，就算自己没喝醉每天的生活也好像醉醺醺的。他太希望有什么可以帮他清醒，然后他遇到了成年的李东海。

曺圭贤闻着味道凑了过来，打了个寒颤又站得离李东海远了点。李赫宰一脸莫名其妙，疯狂表达着“这味道多好闻你躲什么躲”，而曺圭贤也一脸“这味道这么冷你怎么受得了”，疑惑地看着李赫宰。李东海看着面面相觑的两个人忍不住笑出声来，连忙收了自己的信息素。

“这就是我们李总口中天使一样的弟弟吗！我跟你讲，赫宰这家伙天天一有空就跟我炫耀自己弟弟有多nice，你知不知道他就是个颜控加弟控哦！要不是我长得好看他李赫宰都不可能正眼看我一眼呜呜呜我太难了为了博得李总欢心我还得出卖色相呜呜呜～”

“呀曺圭贤！你小子皮痒了是不是！”

“李总饶命李总饶命哈哈哈哈哈...”

“......”

“东海我跟你说，我们这边酒吧总有各种漂亮有气质还富的omega，有空就过来玩啊，我跟赫宰帮你介绍介绍，你这么优秀的alpha追求者肯定比李赫宰多...”

“曺圭贤你活腻了是不是！带坏我家小朋友还要嘲讽我！”

“我平时过来装调酒师都说自己是beta的，不然怕omega倒贴，但是李赫宰就不用，因为没人倒贴他...”

“来来来曺圭贤你过来我让你跪下倒贴我求我饶你一命。”

“李总！李总李总李总我错了！您看着我貌美如花的份上就饶了我吧！”

“......你小子以前当条子抓人的时候也是这么跪下求人家的吧......”

李赫宰说，在他最危难的时候曺圭贤救了他的命，两个人也成了生死之交。李东海现在认识了热情的曺圭贤，对他的好感度瞬间飙升。看着两个打打闹闹的人，自己心情也愉快了不少。

李东海无奈一笑，心想自己身边这群哥哥们怎么都爱打打闹闹......

等一等......金希澈和金钟云......

李东海这才开始担心两个哥哥会不会把对方打死。不对，是担心金希澈会不会把金钟云打死。

李赫宰看李东海突然慌乱语无伦次，从他混乱的语言里勉强捕捉到几个关键词：

金希澈和金钟云要因为自己打起来了。

李赫宰也慌了，拉起眼泪又要决堤的李东海和不明所以的曺圭贤，坐上车就往金家开去。

金希澈和金钟云两个人单独冷静了好久，终于决定共同正视李赫宰没死的事实，回过神来才发觉李东海不见了。

两个弟控险些炸毛，还好李赫宰带着人及时出现。

“钟云哥！天啊你没被希澈哥打死真是太好了！”

“希澈哥，两年了，我回来了。”

“希澈？？？你和赫宰？？？还有艺声哥？？？你们什么关系？？”

“东海你去哪了？？还带着李赫宰？？还有曺圭贤你怎么在这？？”

“赫宰啊你和圭贤不是说过段时间再见吗？？”

院子里的五个人对脸蒙逼。

五个人捋了半天才明白，当年金家和朴家一起做军火生意，李赫宰背着金希澈到对面卧底，发现来者不善，想杀人取货。李赫宰深知金希澈的暴脾气绝对会硬碰硬，但是自己这边又不占任何优势，于是只好告诉金钟云，给对面设埋伏，没想到动作太大被发现。

金钟云早就料到李赫宰可能会被对面灭口，金希澈也可能误会，便提前与他制定了假死的计划。李赫宰逃过一劫，但后来还是被追杀，所幸遇到曺圭贤救命。而金希澈因为“逼死”了自己对象朴正洙的弟弟惨遭分手，从此变成了一点就炸金希澈。

曺圭贤出于警察世家，自己的父亲正是因为追查军火贩卖才不幸身亡，自己也因此想放弃做警察。李赫宰向曺圭贤透露消息，得以让警方和金家合作，把对面一锅端。金希澈结识曺圭贤，就此金盆洗手，曺圭贤也正式辞去警察职务，警方也没有再追查金家。

李赫宰跳海之后的事金希澈没让金钟云插手，金钟云一直不知道金希澈怎么做到不到一年就灭了亚洲最大的非法军火收购集团的，自然也就不知道曺圭贤的存在。

李东海听得云里雾里，最后才反应过来，只有自己仗着是未成年人，被哥哥们保护得和温室里的鲜花一样，一点内幕都不知道。

“你们这群坏家伙！什么都不告诉我！”

李东海径直进了房间，丢下四个哭笑不得的人。

“所以赫宰啊，为什么你哥叫朴正洙但是你姓李啊？”

“我跟我妈姓的。”

“哦！就是那种大家族里不受宠的孩子都很没地位所以跟妈妈姓是吧！”

“......”

“怪不得当卧底这种破事是你来做啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...”

“曺圭贤你等着我把你头拧下来！”

TBC.


End file.
